Four on the Floor
by ajson123456
Summary: After a particularly muddy outdoor D&D campaign, Karen demands the boys take a shower... together. Gotta save water! Rated M for heavy smut.


**Sorry I haven't been active in a while. Hope this extra long clusterfuck of smut makes up for it. The boys are in their teens here. As always - don't like, don't read.**

***HEAVY SMUT***

* * *

There aren't many things that can make Karen Wheeler put down a glass of wine so quickly, but four dirty teenagers threatening to redecorate her home with the muddy contents of her garden is certainly one of them. "Michael! Where do you think you're going?" she screeches, her unusually frightening tone stopping the boys where they stand halfway through the back door. She races towards them but recoils in disgust when the overpowering stench of sweat and fresh mud fills her nose. Mike stands at the front of the pack dressed in his makeshift Paladin costume. His face is caked in mud and his hair a ruffled mess. Lucas, Dustin, and Will are behind him, the three of them also in costume and every bit as dirty as their friend. Will's legs are covered in clumps of mud, Lucas has blades of grass sticking out of his hair and Dustin's only wearing one shoe. Karen wasn't aware that an outdoor D&D campaign would result in so much mess. And to think, those boys were about to traipse through her home like that. Though, she can't say she's surprised. Teenage boys aren't exactly known for their consideration towards cleanliness.

Mike gives his mom a confused look. He genuinely has no idea why she has an issue with them attempting to waltz into the kitchen covered in what could be actual shit. When he doesn't answer, Karen catches on to his obliviousness and sighs. "Take your shoes off and come with me." The boys each slip off their shoes (or shoe, in Dustin's case) and follow Karen into the house. The woman can't even bear to think of the muddy trail they're leaving behind them as she leads them down into the basement. Once downstairs, Karen opens the door to the basement bathroom and gestures for the boys to follow her, though none of them do. "Okay, who wants to get in first?" Mike asks.

Karen immediately shakes her head and points to the shower. "All of you. In."

The boys look at her and each other in confusion.

"Four showers will send our water bill through the roof," Karen clarifies. "What's the problem? You're all boys here." she says upon noticing their apprehensiveness.

"Mom, we can't all shower together!" Mike protests. He's met with a thunderous look and almost feels the need to take a few steps back. When she doesn't budge, Mike throws his hand out towards the shower. "We probably can't even all fit in there!" he shouts.

His protests fall on deaf ears as Karen looks across at the other three. "You boys don't have a problem showering together, do you? You must have done it before at school," she reasons. While that was true, showering next to each other under separate spray heads was far less awkward than being crammed into a modestly-sized shower together.

After a few minutes of Mike trying and failing miserably to convince his mom otherwise, the four boys found themselves stood inside the bathroom not really knowing how to proceed. "Should we just take turns going in one at a time?" Will asks, to which Mike lets out a deep sigh.

"No, that'd still be equal to four showers, and my mom won't let us keep the water running that long," he says exasperatedly.

Lucas steps forward and gestures to Mike and Will. "Guys, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before," he reasons. "And it's not like we're gonna _enjoy_ seeing each other naked." Will shuffles awkwardly at that.

"Yeah, so we don't why just get this over with?" Dustin pipes up.

Mike and Will both agree, one far more reluctantly than the other, and the boys begin removing their filthy dirt-caked costumes until the four of them are butt naked. Will's first instinct is to cover his modesty, but chooses not to upon seeing the other three have no issues with being naked in front of each other. Not letting his eyes drift down past his friends' waists proves to be a greater challenge than expected for the Byers boy.

Mike is the first to step into the shower, with the other three following close behind. Once Dustin closes the glass door, the boys realize there's more space than they expected. It's still pretty cramped for a shower, but considering there's four people packed inside, it's not uncomfortably tight. Mike turns on the shower and the boys back up against the wall to avoid being caught in the initial blast of freezing cold water. After the water heats up, Mike steps underneath the shower head and begins rinsing himself off. Thick clumps of dirt are swallowed up by the drain and the others take great pleasure in laughing at him when he has to painfully scrub off some of the dried mud from the hairs on his legs.

It doesn't take long for Lucas and Dustin to start arguing over who gets to clean up next, much to Will's amusement. As usual, their bickering quickly turns into play-fighting, with both boys trying to stand next to Mike under the water. The pushing and pulling continues, resulting in one of the boys unknowingly brushing his bare ass against Will's crotch. The Byers boy instantly starts to panic when he feels the blood rushing to his dick as a result of the skin on skin contact. He doesn't even know for certain who it was. He thinks it was Lucas, but it just as easily could have been Dustin. All he knows is that one of his friends' butts just touched his cock and that's enough to give him a painfully obvious boner. Miraculously, none of the other boys even notice that Will is now sporting a fully erect cock, thank to their ongoing tussle. His face is a deep red and he's trying desperately to angle himself to the side so that they don't see his raging boner. He wills himself to think of something else, something to make his arousal go away, his mind eventually settling on the Demogorgon. Unsurprisingly, his cock is back to its flaccid state in seconds.

Having fully cleaned himself off, Mike steps out from under the water and joins Will at the side. Had he have finished ten seconds earlier, he would have no doubt seen Will's hard-on. And Will isn't even sure if that would have been a bad thing. In front of them, Lucas and Dustin seemed to have come to an agreement and are sharing the water together, although there are still a few nudges and shoves to be had. It doesn't take them long to get clean but Lucas insists on washing his hair a second time to get rid of any remaining grass and soil. He reaches for the soap but it slips from his fingers and crashes onto the floor. Lucas need not have worried, though, as Mike wastes no time in bending over to pick it up... right in front of Will. The insinuation is not lost on Lucas and Dustin, both of whom erupt into a ruckus of laughter as Mike blushes upon realizing what he's done.

The panic Will had experienced not five minutes earlier comes rushing back tenfold as his mind subconsciously replays the image of Mike bending over in front of him again... and again... and again... and again... until his cock is rock-solid again. Only this time, Mike notices. Will doesn't have a chance to cover himself up before Mike turns around and sees it. And the fact that Mike is now stood staring at his cock only makes him harder. What's more, Will doesn't even realize that his eyes have drifted down to Mike's own cock. He watches as his friend's dick starts to rise and after only a few more seconds, Mike is fully hard as well.

"What the...?" Dustin and Lucas stand side by side, gazing at their friends. Their eyebrows are almost comically touching their hair, but neither Will nor Mike are laughing. They are nothing if not mortified at their glaringly obvious arousal.

After what feels like an eternity of awkward silence, Will speaks up. "Do you w-want me to..." He nervously directs his eyes down to Mike's hardened cock which is now being ineffectively shielded by the boy's hands. Both of their faces could not be any more flushed. "Maybe the best way to get rid of our... um... _p-problem_... is to h-help each other out," Will manages to fumble out, secretly hoping Mike would agree to his idea. And much to his surprise, he does, albeit warily.

Mike removes his hands from his crotch and thinks about how to approach the situation. "Should we maybe- woah! Will, w-what are you-" Mike can barely finish his sentence before Will drops to his knees in front of him. He expected they'd give each other a mutual handjob or something, not whatever it is Will is about to do. And Mike is quite certain he knows _exactly_ what Will is about to do. Yet he doesn't try to stop him. Hell, maybe this'll be better than a handjob.

As the dirt on his legs starts rinsing away, Will sticks out his tongue, places it at the base of Mike's cock, and slides it along the underside of his length. Mike groans quietly to start with, and then a little louder when Will sucks his throbbing cockhead into his mouth. Placing a hand on the back of Will's head, Mike applies just a modicum of force, allowing Will to take his cock deeper into his mouth. His lips are forced apart as he takes Mike as deep as he can. Once the tip reaches his throat, Will splutters and pulls himself away, though he's not completely separated. Thin trails of saliva keep the two boys connected lips to cock and, after regaining his breath, Will goes back down on the twitching cock in front of him.

Across from them, Lucas and Dustin stand stroking themselves off to the sight of Will sucking Mike. "You think he'll blow us next?" Dustin asks Lucas, though not nearly as quiet as he thought.

"Why don't you just blow each other?" Mike suggests, smirking at his friends. He immediately realizes how into that suggestion he just sounded and stops smirking to avoid being called out on it. Lucas is about to brush off Mike's idea when he feels a hand cover his own on top of his cock. He looks over at Dustin, who just shrugs nonchalantly, and then back down to his friend's hand as it tries to pry his own fingers away from his shaft. "Really?" Lucas questions.

"Why should they get all the fun?" Dustin reasons, causing Lucas to sigh heavily.

Lucas slips his hand away and allows Dustin to jerk him off. Instead of letting his now free hand drop to his side, Lucas moves it over to Dustin's cock and begins stroking him too. After a short while, Dustin starts to grow impatient, his hormones whirring around inside of him, desperate for things to be taken further. "Want me to blow you?" he asks, seemingly out of nowhere. Much to his surprise, Lucas doesn't seem creeped out because of his suggestion. Instead, the dark-skinned boy simply nods, quite eagerly too. In the hope he'll receive one of his own in return, Dustin sinks to his knees and prepares to give his best friend a blowjob. But unlike Will, he decides to just go for it. Dustin opens wide and forces as much of Lucas's cock inside as possible. He gets half of his friend's long shaft in his mouth before gagging and pushing him away. Lucas stumbles backwards and hits his head against the glass pane, attracting the attention of the other two. "Agh, shit!" Lucas curses, glaring down at Dustin. "What the fuck, dude?"

Dustin tries not to laugh, especially given that Lucas is in the perfect position to choke him with his dick. "Sorry, man. I went down a little too far. You're pretty big, you know?"

Lucas rolls his eyes and steps forward. "Whatever, dude." He grips his cock and guides it back into Dustin's open mouth. This time, Dustin is able to take three quarters of his length in before spluttering and pulling away, remembering to move himself back instead of shoving Lucas into the wall. Wiping at the spit around his mouth, Dustin wraps a hand around his own cock and starts jerking himself off while he goes back to sucking Lucas.

Right next to them, Will's superior cocksucking skills are causing the shower room to be filled with Mike's moans. "You've really never- _fuck_\- done this before?" Mike groans.

Will shakes his head and utters an "uh-uh" around the cock in his mouth and starts using his hands to give Mike some extra pleasure. His left hand moves up to squeeze Mike's ass while the right plays with his balls. It's not until thirty seconds later that Mike feels Will's left hand edging further and further into his crack. Before he can even protest, Will's middle finger is circling his hole and threatening to push inside. "Jesus, Will! What are you- _oh, fuck!_" Mike gasps as the digit abruptly enters his ass. Will doesn't stop deepthroating him while he slides his finger in deeper, right up until the last knuckle. Lost in pleasure, Mike closes his eyes and lets Will work him over.

"Holy shit," Lucas mutters, prompting Dustin to look up and subsequently let his cock drop out of his mouth. The two boys stare in awe at the sight of Will sucking and fingering Mike, both of them wondering if they could try out something like that themselves. But before they can think any further, Will removes his mouth and finger from Mike and stands up, slicking back his wet hair to stop the water from dripping into his eyes. He looks down at the floor and quietly speaks up. "Mike... can you... p-please fuck me?" He glances around and notices all three of his friends are staring at him with the same shocked expression on their faces.

"Will, I don't... I-" Mike stutters. He doesn't want to say no, but he also doesn't want to appear too excited by the idea. But he is. He really is. So he nods. Just a small nod, nothing to make the others think that he's been wanting to do this since they stepped into the shower. Will wasn't really expecting Mike to agree at all, let alone so quickly, and his cock twitches at the thought. He's caught off guard when Mike suddenly takes charge and turns him around. Will places his hands on the wall, spaces his legs out a little, and pushes his ass back. "Stay like that," the taller boy instructs as he gets down onto his knees. Using both hands, Mike carefully spreads Will's ass cheeks and spits on his hole. Will shudders as Mike rubs his finger over his opening, getting it soaked in saliva, and he lets out a loud gasp when he feels Mike's tongue grazing over him. Mike laps at Will's ass just enough to get him sufficiently lubricated before he stands up and aims his cock at the boy's tight hole. "You ready?" he asks. Will gives a nod and Mike moves his hips forward until the head of his cock slips inside.

"Ugh,_ shit_," Will grunts at the sting of having his ass split open by a cock. Despite the pain, he wants more. He _needs_ more. So he pushes back even further, allowing the entirety of Mike's cock to slide all the way in. "Mmm... fuck... _fuck_..." Will gasps, shaking in unimaginable pleasure as Mike begins thrusting in and out of his ass. But he _still_ wants more, so he turns his head and presses his lips to Mike's. Despite being caught off guard, Mike doesn't pull away and instead allows Will to claim dominance of his mouth, though they're quickly interrupted by their friends.

"Got room for us?" Dustin asks, having stopped servicing Lucas and looking to join the two boys in front of them. Wordlessly, Mike takes a step back and pulls Will along with him, leaving a gap for Dustin to slot himself into with his back pressed up against the wall. Now trapped between two of his naked friends, Will bends himself at the waist and starts sucking on Dustin's cock. "Oh, shit! Uh... fuck," Dustin groans as he receives a blowjob from his best friend. Mike is still fucking Will from behind and each thrust forward he makes sends Will's mouth further down onto Dustin's thick shaft. "Are you seriously just gonna stand there?" Dustin asks Lucas, who's stood at the side absent-mindedly stroking his cock while he watches his friends fuck.

Mike is too busy pounding into Will that he doesn't even notice Lucas coming up behind. It's only when Lucas places a hand on Mike's waist that the Wheeler boy spins his head around in surprise. A sly smile rests on Lucas's face and Mike knows exactly what his intentions are. Ten minutes ago and he would have objected to what his friend is about to do but he's too far gone now to even care. If anything, he _wants_ him to do it. He gives an approving nod to which Lucas sucks on his finger and applies it to Mike's ass. Lucas's finger pushes inside with no trouble thanks to Will having already loosened Mike's hole a little. After some poking and prodding, Lucas withdraws his finger, but then spits on it and slides it straight back in, adding a second digit at the same time. Mike hisses at the sharp stinging and tries to focus on keeping his cock inside Will, especially when he feels something that most definitely isn't a finger nudging at his asshole. Lucas had obviously grown impatient of getting him ready, which would explain why his dick was currently trapped between Mike's ass cheeks, ready to plunge into the tight virgin hole between them. The spit already coating his cock, as well as Mike's ass, makes it easier for Lucas to enter him. The process is made easier still when Lucas's dick drools a copious amount of pre-cum onto his hole, adding to the natural lubricant that's allowing him to sink into Mike with minimal effort.

A string of profanities leave Mike's mouth combined with a few deep groans as he's impaled on Lucas's big cock, and Will stops slobbering on Dustin's dick to turn and look at what's going on. He only catches a quick glimpse of Lucas moving around before Dustin grabs his head and slams his cock back inside his mouth, almost choking him. "Shit! Sorry, man. You okay?" Dustin asks apologetically after hearing him cough.

Will looks up at his curly-haired friend, saliva trickling down his chin. "Do it again," he asks meekly, his voice barely audible above the rushing water. Dustin grins widely and waits for Will to re-open his mouth. He grips the base of his cock and forcefully shoves it inside. When the tip scrapes against his throat, Will gags and coughs again but his eyes plead with Dustin to continue, who does so without hesitation.

At the back of the line, Lucas and Mike are making out as the dark-skinned teen fucks himself in and out of his friend's ass, although he's growing increasingly frustrated with not being able to get as deep as he'd like, the cause of which is mostly due to Mike being stood almost upright. Thinking of how to change that, Lucas pulls out and moves back a little. "Come here," he instructs Mike, who's pouting at being left empty. As much as Mike is enjoying the feeling of Will's ass wrapped around his dick, he can't resist the offer to have Lucas's big chocolate cock fill him up again.

Slipping out of Will, Mike moves closer to Lucas and stands with his back to him. Lucas summons his strength and lifts Mike up, holding him by his thighs and letting his cock guide its way hands-free back into the boy's slightly opened hole. "_Ugh_! Fuck... shit!" Mike moans, his voice louder than before as this time Lucas is able to stuff all seven inches inside him. He throws his right arm around the back of Lucas's neck for support and uses the other to furiously jack himself off.

Seeing Mike so exposed and vulnerable has both Dustin and Will formulating separate plans in their head. The one similarity between their ideas sees Mike's hand being replaced with Will's mouth, something that quickly becomes a reality when the smaller boy lowers himself to his knees and begins deepthroating Mike's throbbing shaft. Dustin's plan is temporarily halted when Will invites him to join him on the floor. Figuring there's no harm in a little extra foreplay, Dustin adopts the same position as Will and the boys take to sharing Mike's cock between their mouths. And although none of them say anything, Lucas, Dustin, and Mike are all immensely turned on watching Will sucking on a cock that had just been in his ass seconds earlier.

After the boys on the floor have had a few turns each, Will graciously lets Dustin stay on the main attraction while he moves his mouth lower to lick at Mike's sack. He lifts a hand and runs it through Dustin's hair, keeping it on the back of his head and using it to encourage him to go deeper. As Dustin takes the hint and sucks Mike further into his mouth, Will ventures even lower and starts sucking on Lucas's balls, making the boy groan a little louder. Will takes it as a sign of appreciation and pulls on them with his mouth, his nose rubbing along Mike's perineum as he tries to keep up with Lucas's thrusts. The moans coming from Lucas and Mike are reduced to a muffle when the two boys begin making out again, their tongues attacking one another as they swap spit.

In front of them, Dustin empties his mouth of Mike's cock and, not wanting to waste any more time, stands up and nudges Will's leg with his foot. Will turns around, letting Lucas's sack pop from his mouth, and rises to meet his curly-haired friend. He's taken by surprise when Dustin kisses him, quite intensely, but returns the gesture nonetheless. "Wanna get fucked again, Byers?" Dustin murmurs against Will's lips.

Will gives an excited smile and squeezes Dustin's butt with both hands. "Fuck yeah," he groans, kissing him one last time before turning around and waiting for Dustin to pick him up. Once he does, he's immediately speared on Dustin's thick cock and does his best to bounce around on it, something that's easier said than done due to the awkward angle. Luckily, Dustin is happy to assist and uses his grip on Will to push him up and down, making both boys moan like crazy.

Mike and Will soon find themselves face to face when Dustin steps forward to close the gap between the two pairs. They instinctively lock lips again and groan into each others' mouth as their dicks grind together. They're pressed so tightly together that soon Mike's pre-cum is running down Will's shaft, and Will's down Mike's. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum! Lucas, keep going!" Mike cries out when his climax starts bubbling up out of nowhere.

Squirming around, Will gasps when he gets the same feeling as Mike. "Me too!" Lucas and Dustin speed up their movements, determined to get their friends off before they finish themselves. They're successful in their efforts as, only ten seconds later, Mike's cock shoots several ropes of cum onto Will's chest, with one particularly powerful burst hitting his chin. Will's cock returns fire and both boys moan uncontrollably as they ride out their orgasms, their hot loads painting each others' skin. A strand of Will's cum fires off to the side and lands on Lucas's foot just as the two standing boys reach their own finishes. With a final push, Lucas shoots his semen deep into Mike's asshole while Dustin does the same to Will. By the time they've finished, Lucas and Dustin have filled their friends up with so much jizz that some of it is starting to leak out and coat their shafts in streaks of white.

"That was..." Lucas begins his sentence but can't find the right words to describe what the fuck just happened.

"Holy shit," Mike breathes as he's lowered to his feet, whining slightly as Lucas's deflating cock slips out of his abused hole. His butt feels incredibly sore but for reasons he can't quite understand, he doesn't want their fun to be over. Neither do the other boys apparently, seeing as how Dustin is in the middle of pushing Will down onto the floor and ramming his semi-hard cock back inside the smaller boy's asshole.

It takes mere seconds for Dustin's shaft to inflate back to it's full size as it stretches out Will's hole in order to match its considerable girth. "God... fuck! Yes! Fuck... _Dustin_!" Will screams, ass in the air and face down on the floor. "Harder," he begs.

Dustin grabs Will by his shoulders and pulls him up to his level. "What's that?" he murmurs, nipping at the other boy's ear.

Will bites his lip and moans. "Harder!" he shouts, giving Dustin a deep and encouraging kiss, as if either of them needed any more encouragement. Dustin has no problems fulfilling Will's demand and turns up both the speed and intensity of his thrusts. Only a few seconds pass before Will is lifted up slightly and shifted ninety degrees to the left so that he's looking straight up at Mike and Lucas. Both of them have their backs to the wall and are making out as they slowly stroke each other back to full hardness.

Leaning his head down, Dustin growls into Will's ear. "Lick." Even with just one word, the Bard's tone is decidedly dominant and _by god_ does Will find it unexpectedly sexy. Initially, Will isn't sure what Dustin expects him to lick, that is until he sees the line of cum he'd splashed across the top of Lucas's foot. Nodding obediently, Will lowers his head and laps at the sticky substance.

Lucas naturally looks down in confusion as a wet tongue slides over his foot, but ultimately does nothing to stop it. In fact, he decides to take advantage of the situation and, once Will has finished licking up his own cum, rubs his foot against the boy's lips. Mike's surprise quickly turns to arousal when Lucas forces his toes into Will's mouth. Not complaining about having to service more than one of his friends at once, Will sucks away, providing Lucas with a unique form of pleasure.

"That's it. Keep doing that," Lucas groans, quite surprised himself at how nice it feels to have Will sucking his toes.

"I think he enjoys being a slut. Don't you, Will?" Mike asks with a smirk, his hand squeezing Lucas's cock ever so slightly.

As expected, Will nods and moans as he slobbers all over Lucas's foot. He frowns when it's suddenly snatched away and immediately craves for something else to fill his mouth. Fortunately, he won't have to wait long.

"Dude, back up," Lucas says to Dustin as he approaches him from the side.

"Why?"

"Because I want a go."

Dustin side-eyes Lucas and looks almost offended at being told to remove himself from the tight, clutching warmth that is Will's ass.

When Dustin doesn't move, Lucas flicks his wet hand at him, splashing water in his face. Dustin still doesn't budge, and a few more water-based attacks take place before Mike intervenes. "Dustin! Just let him," he says, his mind already forming an idea of what to do next.

"It's fine, Dustin. Come here," Will interjects, bringing a hand down to stroke his aching erection as the boys switch positions.

Dustin begrudgingly pulls out, allowing Will to revert to his original position, still on his hands and knees, but now back to facing the running stream of water. He has only a few moments of relief before Lucas harshly jams his cock into him. "Mmm- huh, fuck! Lucas! Fuck, you're so big! So fucking- nghuh." Will's needy moans are promptly cut off when Dustin's fat cock gags him out of nowhere.

"Do you want Mike's mom to hear us, you slut?" the curly-haired teen snarls. Dustin pushes Will's mouth away, holds up his cock and gives out his next demand. "Suck." Like a good slut, Will obeys, ducking his head further down and sucking Dustin's balls. His tongue licks all around the sack while his mouth tugs on its contents, and Dustin's moans grow increasingly louder. Now sitting directly under the hot water, Dustin runs a hand through his wet hair, momentarily distracting him from the boy between his legs. Will takes notice and seizes an opportunity to take him by surprise. He lets go of his sack and aims his head lower... and lower... and lower. Will spits once, catching his attention, and before either of them can say anything, he dives in and starts eating out Dustin's ass. "Shit! Holy fuck," Dustin groans deeply, grabbing a fistful of Will's hair and rubbing his face in deeper, pre-cum flooding down his shaft in response to Will tonguefucking his butt. Every time Lucas slams into Will, his tongue sinks a little deeper into Dustin's asshole, something both boys can't seem to get enough if the deep sensual moans spilling from their lips is anything to go by.

While Dustin is enjoying his first rimjob, Mike is planning his next move. He stares at Lucas going balls deep into Will and prepares to carry out his plan. He lets go of his cock too - he'll need both hands for this. Kneeling down, Mike spreads Lucas's butt cheeks and presses his face between them. His tongue comes out and licks at Lucas's hole, a little shyly at first, but Mike quickly gets the hang of it and once Lucas relaxes around him, he's able to push his tongue inside. "Fuck, that's good. That's _really_ fucking good," Lucas laughs with a few groans interspersed in his voice.

"Yeah? You think _this_ is good?" Mike teases, rubbing his finger over Lucas's puckered opening. "Just you wait." He pushes it in and resumes his licking alongside it, deciding that rimming one of his best friends is actually a lot more fun than he expected it to be. Lucas is still hammering into Will and Mike can't help but smirk at the boy's obliviousness. Lucas doesn't know it yet, but Mike is about to totally annihilate his deliciously untapped ass. But for now, he's content to just eat Lucas out and not worry about wearing himself out too quickly. He's not sure if he'd be able to go on after a second orgasm. Moving his head back a little, Mike spits a generous amount of saliva onto the top of Lucas's crack and watches as it runs down between his ass cheeks and provides his hole with a glistening finish. Some of the spit drips further down to Lucas's balls and ends up on Will when his skin comes into contact with the other boy's. The wet trails moves down even further and finishes on Will's sack. Back at its source, Mike slides two fingers inside this time and hears Lucas moan a little louder in front. The deep sounds of gratification are circling the room and mixing together, so much so that Mike can't even be sure it was Lucas who just groaned like that. It could have been Will, who's still getting butt-fucked by Lucas, but then again he's still got his tongue a decent way up Dustin's ass, so it likely wasn't him.

"Mmm... get in there, nice and deep," Mike hears Dustin say, his voice laced with sensuality and and appreciation just like Lucas's had been. Even though he's quite obviously talking to Will, Mike uses it as encouragement of his own to stab his tongue further into Lucas's asshole, all while scissoring him open with two fingers on one hand and fondling his dark sack with the other. "Oh, damn. Is he licking your ass too?" Dustin speaks out, voice booming over the running water.

"Uh huh." Lucas nods and shares a wide grin with Dustin. He reaches between Will's legs and runs his thumb over the bulging head of his cock. When Lucas brings his thumb back up, it's glazed in sticky pre-cum which he tentatively licks up. Deciding the taste isn't half bad, he goes back for more. Lucas simultaneously picks up the pace, his hands combating the noise of the shower when he plants a firm smack on Will's butt cheeks. "Feeling good, Byers?" the dark-skinned boy teases.

Will can only offer up a pathetic whimper as a response, and Dustin is less than satisfied with that outcome. He yanks Will's head up and gives him a glare that betrays his usual warm toothless smile. "Speak when you're spoken to, slut!" he demands. Will looks a mess. His eyes are watering from the rough fucking he's receiving and strings of spit connect his lips to Dustin's slippery pink hole. Still, the Byers boy couldn't think of a better way of spending time with his friends. "What... what did you s-say?" he asks shyly, speaking louder than he normally would to break through the background noise.

"I said "Feeling good, Byers?"" Lucas reiterates.

Will turns his head as best he can and makes eye contact with Lucas. "Yeah... y-yes," he whines, and Lucas almost climaxes just from being called that but manages with all of his willpower to fight it back.

Dustin takes his cock in his hand and prepares to push it back inside Will's mouth once he turns back around. "Damn, Will! You really are a-"

"MICHAEL!"

Dustin is cut off by the unmistakable shrieking of Mike's mom. Her voice is distant but still loud enough to make the four of them stop dead.

"WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING IN THERE?!"

They all look around sheepishly. None of them really felt like answering "each other" to that question.

"WE'RE ALMOST DONE, MOM!" Mike shouts back.

The foursome wait in silence but receive no response, only the sound of the basement door slamming shut. There's a short respite as the boys catch their breaths while the water continues to splash down from above, heating the air and steaming up the room.

"AAAGH, MIIIKE! UGHH!" Lucas's strained voice shatters the relative peace when Mike suddenly slams into his ass. He grabs onto Lucas's shoulders and pushes him down slightly, arching the boy's back and forcing him further into Will. Still only halfway inside, Mike pulls out but keeps his swollen tip resting snugly against Lucas's hole. He pauses, waiting for his moment. Once Lucas pushes into Will again, Mike hooks his arms around Lucas's body and pulls him back. At the same time, he drives forward at breakneck speed and Lucas yelps loudly as Mike's entire cock is shoved all the way up his ass. "Fuck! Mike... ugh, fuck! Shit, that feels fucking good!" Lucas gasps and moans as Mike's thick shaft repeatedly fills his butthole.

Now being jerked forward even further from the combined weight of Mike and Lucas humping against each other, Will sees a chance to intensify things with Dustin. "Harder... both of you!" Will growls, trying to get them to fuck with even more vigor. Mike obliges without question and rams his cock into Lucas's tight ass with such an immense degree of force that Lucas will surely have trouble walking tomorrow. As will the rest of them.

Trying to get his timing right, Will leans forward as much as he can to make out with Dustin, all while gripping his dick tightly with one hand. His instruction to the two boys behind him pays off as Will is now able to line his cock up to Dustin's hole. The Bard isn't even aware of this until the tip forces its way inside. "Jesus! Holy- gaah, fuck!" Dustin's slightly cracked voice is music to Will's ears as he manages to pop his best friend's anal cherry in just a few short seconds. The boys try to get into a rhythm, which proves more difficult than anticipated thanks mostly to their awkward positioning. Their stances get higher and higher from front to back, with Dustin almost entirely on his back, Will on his knees, Lucas crouching, and Mike standing. They carry on like this for several minutes right up until Will announces his impending climax. As soon as he does, Mike slides out of Lucas and pulls him back with him, leaving Will's ass empty as well. Still, the Cleric is mere seconds from blowing his load inside Dustin and fights with all his might to keep going a little while longer.

"Will? Will, stop!" Mike shouts from behind. Coming to a halt, Will reluctantly follows his friend's instruction, if only because there's still so much more fun to be had. He doesn't pull out though, instead keeping his pent-up cock buried deep inside Dustin's clutching ass while the other two boys relocate themselves. Lucas straddles himself over Dustin and plants his knees either side of his chest. While the Ranger leans over to occupy Will's lips, Dustin spits on his ass before dipping his tongue inside. Lucas releases several deep moans as Dustin rims his ass, the vibrations of which are sent directly down Will's throat, with the sensation in turn causing the Cleric's pulsing member to leak pre-cum into Dustin.

Lucas and Will have just gotten their tongues wrapped around one another when the salty taste of pre-cum starts to linger on their lips courtesy of Mike wedging his cock between their mouths. Their lips are quickly parted by the thick veiny intruder and both boys stick their tongues out and swirl them over the sticky tip. As they do, Dustin glides his cock up Lucas's butt crack before pulling him down onto his meaty length. He settles both hands firmly on the Ranger's ass and uses it to gain momentum and guide him further down. Dustin's shaft widens Lucas's butthole even further than Mike's had and Lucas finds it difficult to control his moans when Dustin soon bottoms out inside him. He's silenced soon enough when Mike starts fucking his mouth, leaving Will to lick at Lucas's slightly sweaty neck as he slowly resumes pounding into Dustin's butt.

While Dustin and Will were able to take their time with giving out their first blowjob, Lucas is not so lucky. Mike jams his cock deeper and deeper down Lucas's constricting throat with each thrust. Messy trails of saliva dribble down Lucas's chin after building up in his mouth, some of them making it onto Will's tongue as he licks and nips at the boy's smooth dark skin. After a short while, Will starts tugging on Mike's leg, indicating for him to reposition. Lucas gets a quick and literal breather as Mike hops over to fill the gap between himself and Will before he's back to choking on his best friend's dick. Mike is facing away from Will and focused on giving Lucas a thorough throatfuck which presents the perfect opportunity for Byers boy. Licking his lips, Will grabs two handfuls of Mike's butt cheeks and nuzzles his face between them, using his tongue to slurp up the cum Lucas had blasted into the Paladin's ass straight from the source.

Moaning loudly, Mike looks around for something to do. He'd much prefer if that something was a _someone_, but he's not exactly able to move what with Lucas's mouth sucking the life out of his cock and Will's exploring tongue piercing his asshole. With limited room to maneuver, Mike manages to start stroking Lucas's neglected cock with his foot. It feels a little strange for both boys at first, but they soon get used to it. It's the least Mike could do given the work the rest of his friends are currently putting in. Lucas is drooling all over his dick and Will is eating his ass with so much ferocity that the sound can practically be heard over the powerful stream of water.

The four boys continue in their fixed position until they're about ready to blow. Then they decide to switch things up. Will bends Mike over and plows his ass doggy style while Dustin slides underneath Mike, trapping him in a sixty-nine. Lucas pulls Dustin's legs apart just enough to give him access to the curly-haired boy's ass. Dustin's hole is still opened a little and shining with Will's saliva and pre-cum meaning Lucas is able to enter him with ease. Dustin and Mike take each others' thick cocks as deep as they can into their mouths as they're fucked hard by Lucas and Will. They stay this way for about two minutes before changing around again.

Now, Lucas and Dustin are lying on top of one another, chest against chest, with Lucas on his back facing up and Dustin on his front facing down. Mike is at one end, rapidly alternating between fucking each of them in the ass and making sure three of his fingers are pressed deep into the hole isn't currently being infiltrated by his cock. At the other end, Will is getting head from Dustin, while just underneath, Lucas is sucking Will's balls and fingering his ass. The familiar feeling of that inevitable climax rising up soon catches up to Will, only he's unable to hold back this time. "Dustin! Mmmngh- Lucas!" I'm- _fuuuck_!" Will's entire body shakes as he goes over the edge. His cock falls from Dustin's mouth just as it explodes, decorating the other boy's face in his milky white cum. Lucas stops guzzling on Will's ballsack and lifts his head to lick up the semen from Dustin's face. He removes his finger from Will's cum-filled asshole and holds it up for Dustin to suck on. The Bard is so caught up in everything he doesn't even realize it's his own seed he's lapping up.

As Will takes a moment to recover from his orgasm, the rest of the boys dismantle and prepare to reassemble themselves into yet another arrangement. Mike lies down flat on his back, his lanky frame spanning almost the entire shower room, and Dustin crouches over him. Mike pulls him down onto his face and delves his tongue into Dustin's ass. Once the two are settled into place, Lucas sits down on Dustin's cock with his back to the other boy, with the added weight on top of the pile resulting in Mike's face being pushed further between Dustin's butt cheeks.

With Lucas now riding Dustin and Dustin smothering Mike with his ass, Will hungrily eyes up the unattended cock that's bouncing around between Lucas's legs. He straddles himself over Mike's waist and begins jerking Lucas off as he moves up to kiss him. Their lips tangle together for only a few short moments until Will breaks the kiss to focus his attention on the rest of Lucas's body. He kisses his way down Lucas's chest and stops to suck on one of his dark nipples, earning a deep alluring groan from the boy. Will lets his mouth wander further, licking his way across Lucas's chest and down his shaft until he reaches his nuts. He sucks each one individually first and then greedily crams the entire sack in his mouth. The Cleric proves to be adept at multitasking when, at the same time as treating Lucas's ballsack with his mouth, he lets both hands split off in opposite directions to handle the two cocks closest to him - Lucas's in front and Mike's behind. He carefully edges himself back a little and before long Mike feels his cock sliding between the crack of Will's ass and into his well-fucked hole. "Fuck. So good," Will breathes out as he starts to fuck himself on Mike's engorged cock.

The Paladin can't even moan properly. His jaw is locked due to having Dustin's ass moving against his mouth and his tongue is starting to ache from all the licking it's doing. But Mike's hard work, coupled with the tightness of Lucas's ass around his cock, is slowly starting to make Dustin come undone. Realizing he's about to erupt, Dustin brings his hand over to Lucas's cock and pumps it. Fast. He's determined for them to get off together. His plan works, and with a few more upward slams, Dustin fills Lucas's butt with his jizz, while Will receives a faceful of cum as a result of Lucas's own eruption. Caught by surprise, Will opens his mouth and is able to swallow down about half of Lucas's sizable load, but the rest decorates his cheeks, lips, and chin. After having filled Lucas up as much as he can, Dustin holds him up by his thighs and lifts him off his limp cock. A thick stream of cum begins to pour out of Lucas's unplugged hole and onto Dustin's crotch, but Will is quick on the draw and angles his head so that his hungry mouth becomes the destination of the flow. As soon as the first drop of cum hits his tongue, Will closes his eyes and savors the taste, still tirelessly bouncing his butt up and down on Mike's cock.

Needing room to breathe amidst the warm bodies and the build-up of steam that's starting to circulate, Dustin removes Lucas from his lap and stands up, in doing so also giving Mike some air after having been riding his face for a while. In a flash, Will jumps up and returns his mouth to Lucas. He wasn't done cleaning up after Dustin. When Mike turns his head to look, he sees Will eating Dustin's creampie from Lucas's ass and it takes all he has not to erupt on the spot.

"Guys, I need to c-cum again," Mike wearily informs his friends, resisting the urge to stroke himself off. If he did, in his current position, he'd be shooting his load all over his own chest. And where's the fun in that? Sitting up, Mike deliberates a moment and comes up with an idea. He crawls over to where Will is still rimming Lucas and jerks his cock a few times. And that's all it takes. Just three or four quick strokes and he's cumming. "Ahh, fuck!" Mike grunts when his cock spurts out thick ropes of cum all over Will's butt. The recipient of Mike's creamy offering can feel his ass heating up as the warm fluid splatters against his skin. Almost instantly, Dustin takes the initiative and drags the tip of his growing erection through the white hot mess Mike had just left on his friend. With his tongue still wriggling around inside Lucas's creamed-up hole, Will pushes himself back, providing some much needed assistance in getting the cum from his ass cheeks onto Dustin's cock. Mike slumps down against the steamed glass and indulges in watching his friends. Ribbons of his cum line Dustin's shaft and cling to his now re-hardened dick, and with this opens a window for more kinky ideas.

"Sit next to him," Dustin tells Will as he gestures towards Lucas. He shuffles closer on his knees and, once he reaches the two boys, slowly sinks his cock covered in Mike's jizz into Lucas's asshole. While Will had managed to lap up most of the cum Dustin had squirted into the Ranger, a few drops still remained. As such, when Dustin withdraws moments later, the amount of cum coating his dick has almost doubled. Now, his own ejaculate is mixing in with Mike's and by the time he draws in closer to the boys, Will's tongue is hanging out of his mouth as he drops it open to receive a reward fit for a such a cockslut as himself. He licks his lips and waits for Dustin to glide his cum-drenched cock into his salivating mouth before sealing them firmly around it. Seeing Dustin's dick travel from Lucas's ass straight into Will's mouth has made Mike hard again. The swollen cap of his erection is leaking pre-cum onto his fingers as he steadily tugs on his length, all the while building up the stamina for an inevitable third round.

Opposite where Mike is sitting, Will now has his friend's entire dick in his mouth. His nose is buried in the bush of curls at the base of Dustin's cock and his eyes are welling up from the pressure of having such a girthy object lodged halfway down his throat. When Dustin eventually slides his length back out, he sees that it's no longer coated in ropes of cum. The gooey substance is now sitting inside Will's mouth, and the boy doesn't hesitate to show off his reward by prying his lips apart and swirling his tongue around the mixture for all his friends to see. Dustin sees Will's open mouth as invitation and subsequently plunges his thick member back inside. Beside them, Lucas takes to jerking off while he watches the duo go at it again. He's surprised that Will is able to keep the cum from spilling out between his lips, especially when Dustin starts fucking his mouth as hard as he can. From behind, Mike is treated to a nice view when Will starts fingering Dustin's ass at the same time as sucking him off.

When the cock-sucking reaches a temporary lull, Will turns to Lucas and forces him into an open-mouthed kiss, during which he takes the opportunity to spit out the cum straight into the other boy's mouth. Dustin goes to infiltrate Lucas's mouth with his cock, but by the time he reaches it the Ranger has already swallowed down the entire load.

"Greedy," Will mock pouts at Lucas, who sticks out his tongue in response. Will smirks and stands up. "Best keep that tongue out, slut."

Lucas raises an eyebrow. "Oh, so now _I'm_ the slut?"

"That's right." Will grins and places the tip of his cock on Lucas's tongue. He drags it around a little, giving Lucas a taste of the remnants of cum and spit that still linger, before holding his cock up and pumping it up and down. Lucas leans forward slightly and starts sucking on one of Will's balls. He bats it around inside his mouth and then switches to the other one. Upon seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Lucas glances to the side and finds Dustin and Mike making out, the latter having returned from his much needed R&R.

"Ready for one more round?" Mike asks.

Lucas and Will both nod in agreement.

"You fucking bet!" Dustin grins as he slaps Mike's ass _hard_ with both hands.

"Agh! Fuck you, asshole!" Mike half-jokingly hisses.

"Fuck _me_?"

"Yeah, fuck _you_!"

"Then why don't you?"

Mike doesn't need to be told twice. He slams Dustin up against the glass wall and lunges forward. Lucas and Will both stop what they're doing to watch. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Mike pushes his hard cock up Dustin's butthole and starts drilling him like there's no tomorrow.

Wanting a piece of the action, Will helps Lucas to his feet and waits for him to get in line behind Mike before he himself takes his place at the back. Having already cum twice each, the boys know they likely won't last long this time around. Still, it doesn't stop them from plowing the ever-loving fuck out of each other one last time. Will breaks away from the line to sit back on the floor and pulls Lucas down with him, giving Mike room to guide Dustin down onto his knees. From his new position, Mike's mouth has easy access to Lucas's pulsating cock as he continues to fuck Dustin up against the glass.

No more than a minute later, the boys feel themselves about ready to pump each other full of their third loads of the night. Their climaxes are reached together and the final thirty seconds of their impromptu fuckfest are a chaotic mess of tangled limbs and heavy grunts. Being the most on edge means Dustin is the first to cum. His dick spasms in his hand right before painting the glass in a sheet of white, after which Will jizzes in Lucas's butt just as Mike does the same in Dustin's. Lucas busts in Mike's mouth, causing the Paladin to cough and pull back due to the sheer amount of cum flowing down his throat. This leads to him taking the remainder of Lucas's load on his face.

When the boys finally come down from their orgasmic highs, they take to dutifully cleaning each other off, indulging their taste buds in the musky flavor of boy juices. Will collects the semen dripping down the glass onto his fingers and deposits into his mouth. Lucas's hole is still clamped tight around his wilting member until he's eventually lifted up. Will keeps holding onto Lucas by his butt cheeks and spreads his ass far enough to allow Mike to slurp up the cum that's starting to spill out. Once Mike's tongue has extracted all of Will's cream from inside Lucas's ass, he turns to Dustin who proceeds to lick his face clean of the cum Lucas has just doused him in. The final clean-up act has Lucas lapping up the jizz from Dustin's asshole and hungrily gulping it down.

"Holy damn," Dustin mutters breathlessly after Lucas finishes cleaning his ass out. He stands up, grimacing slightly at the aching sensation he's instantly overcome with, and steps under the shower head.

"What the fuck, Dustin?!" Mike shouts with a look of disgust on his freshly-cleaned face.

Lucas and Will turn to see Dustin peeing straight onto the floor, while Dustin himself couldn't be more content with using the confined space as his personal toilet. "Relax, I'm done anyway," he says as his stream comes to a stop.

"Actually, I could do with going as well," Lucas announces as he jumps up, wincing in pain just as Dustin did. Will follows suit and the two boys let loose their pee into the running current.

Mike just sits there, wondering how the day's events could have possibly unfurled in such a way that he was now watching his naked friends pissing onto the floor of his shower. He curses himself as he suddenly feels his own urge to pee.


End file.
